


Kinktober 2017

by trustxlovexhope



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Cobra Starship, Ed Sheeran - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluffy, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Incest, Lapdancing, Lingerie, M/M, Machines, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Muscle Kink, Nekos, Olfactophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Play, Roleplay, Scent Kink, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Stripping, Stripteasing, Swallowing, Threesome, Titfucking, Vomit kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, blood/gore, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: In which I attempt Kinktober and try not to make these Oneshots too awkward





	1. Introduction

As you guys know, October is coming up. And some of you may have heard of Kinktober. It's a 31 day challenge where you write a different kink every day. Kinks vary and are much different than the classic 30 day Smut Challenge. There are fetishes and such. 

Each Oneshot will be around 100-500 words because I can't write a whole lot in a day and ships will vary. Here are the kinks and the ships to go with:

1\. Spanking | Travie/Patrick

2\. Dirty talk | Pete/Ryan

3.  Sthenolagnia | Joe/Andy

4\. Bukakke | Patrick/Gerard/Billie Joe/Dallon

5\. Humiliation | Frank/Pete

6\. Size Difference | Fryan

7\. Creampie | Rylliam

8\. Roleplay | William/Patrick

9\. Lingerie | Ryan/Gerard

10\. Fucking Machine | Ryan/Mikey

11\. | Orgasm Denial | Gerard/Pete

12\. Master/Slave | Ryan/Frank/Joe

13\. Titfucking | Taylor/Hayley

14\. Incest | Gerard/Mikey/Patrick/Patrick

15\. Lapdances | Ryan/Dallon

16\. Pegging | Patrick/Hayley

17\. Blood/Gore | Gerard/Billie Joe

18\. Masturbation | Pete/Billie Joe

19\. Olfactophilia (Scent) | Mikey/Patrick

20\. Pet Play | Pete/Frank/Gerard

21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | Gabe/Mikey/Pete

22\. Glory hole | Ryan/A Lot of People (???)

23\. Shibari | Ryan/Patrick

24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Dallon/Mikey

25\. Smiles/Laughter | Ed/Patrick

26\. Shotgunning | Joe/Patrick

27\. Stripping/Striptease | ryan/Brendon 

28\. Swallowing |Brentrick

29\. Dacryphilia (Crying) | Ryvie

30\. Emeto | Gabe/Pete 

31\. Watersports | Peterick


	2. Travie/Patrick Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the days were changed but I’m too lazy to change it in the intro so... yeah. 
> 
> Also these are v short and crappy. 700 words at most per oneshot and I made each in maybe 30 minutes at most. I hope this is as bad as it gets because this can’t get much worse lol

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy, please!" Patrick cries as Travie drags him in the door and throws him on the bed, immediately tugging the Little's pants down and bending him over his lap. 

"No, you had enough fucking chances to quit teasing me and you just had to keep going didn't you?" Travie growls as he fists Patrick's hair. When Patrick doesn't reply, he grips it harder and barks in his ear, "Didn't you?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Patrick whimpers, shaking. 

"Were you a bad boy today?" Travie asks, gripping Patrick's ass. 

"I..." he grips the sheets and buries his head in the blankets, "Yes, Daddy..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I was a bad boy..." Patrick mumbles. (*COUGH* MyChemicalSuckmates )

Travie smacks Patrick's ass hard, the skin turning a bright red under the impact and a harsh cry escaping Patrick's lips. The blond sobs into the blanket out of pain and pleasure and humiliation, mostly the former and the latter.

"How many?" Travie asks.

"T-ten..." Patrick whimpers. 

"No, more," The other replies, gripping Patrick's hair harder. 

"F-fifteen..."

"Good enough," Travie smacks his ass again, and it's followed by a small, "one, thank you, Daddy..."

Patrick takes the punishment well, counting off to two, then three and four. Each smack sends him jolting forward in humiliation. Because despite the fact that he's a little, he still feels shame. Still feels like he's disappointed Travie and he swears it's the worst feeling in the world. 

"Ngh, s-seven, Daddy," he breathes, "Daddy.. pwease."

"Shut up, Patrick," Travie snaps with another spanking, "Unless you want another ten."

"Sorry, Daddy... e-eight."

Travie rubs his ass for a moment, massaging the reddened skin and watching Patrick slowly untense the muscles until he's limp again, head buried in the covers, hands gripping the soft fabric and ass in the air.

Travie's hand comes down three more times, sending Patrick forward, cock grinding against his thigh. Travie quickly puts a stop to it, though, forcing other's hips back and holding him there. Patrick quickly counts off.

"Are you gonna be a good boy from now on?" Travie asks once the sub finishes. Patrick nods coyly, gripping the sheets just a little harsher. 

Travie spanks him again followed by a small, "F-fourteen, th-thank you, Daddy..."

"Not gonna tease me again in public, huh?" Travie asks. 

"No, D-Daddy..."

Travie spanks him one last time, the frustrated skin, finally going completely limp against his lap. 

"Fifteen, thank you, Daddy."

"On your knees, Trick, suck me off and we'll be done, got it?" Travie asks as Patrick slowly rises to his hands. 

"C-Cuddles, too?"

"Cuddles, too, Baby. I love you."

"Love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Pete/Ryan - Dirty Talk

His fists are weaved in the blankets, hips lurching forward and small whines escaping those reddened lips. It's porn, Ryan laid out under Pete with his mouth open in a wide O, a look of pleasure etched into his face. With those shut eyes and the slanted eyebrows. Sweat clinging down his back. 

Pete pulls him up so his chest is against Ryan's back. His fingers weave through Pete's hair and his head tilts just slightly to catch the darker's lips in a rough, passionate kiss. 

"Pete," Ryan begs, tilting his head away so Pete nips at his neck instead, "Pete harder, please."

"Harder?" Pete growls, "You want me to fucking destroy that pretty little ass?"

"Yes," Ryan chokes, rubbing the precum trailing down his dick. He's so sore and hard and desperate. Needs to be fucked like a toy. That's how he's always loved it with Pete. 

"God you're such a little slut," Pete outright laughs, "You love my cock, don't you?"

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes," Ryan mumbles nonsensical, "Fuck me so hard, fuck, I need your cock so bad."

"Fucking scream it," Pete demands just before biting right into Ryan's neck. The other cries out, gripping Pete's hips and bucking back, hip bones grinding and sounds of pleasure pressing against their lips. 

"Pete, Pete, Pete," Ryan pants, "Pete oh my god fuck, you feel so good inside me. So good."

"I said scream it, Bitch," Pete growls, slapping Ryan's ass promptly. 

"Pete!" Ryan screams, falling forward and releasing into he sheets. His thighs and arms are shaking and he can't stop it. His hips stuttering. And he's coming. 

Pete comes soon after, fucking the other roughly through the orgasm until he's too exhausted and every muscle in his body is cramping up. 

"Holy shit," Pete pants, still somewhat grinding his soft, used cock against Ryan's prostate. 

"Holy shit is right," Ryan chuckles leaning back and kissing Pete softly, "That was hot."


	4. Joe/Andy Muscle Kink

Joe had never actually watched Andy work out before. 

This thought occurred to him after five long months of them dating, connected at the hipbone but somehow, Joe had never seen Andy work out. It was something Andy usually did when they were apart from each other in the day (and they lived in two different places so Joe rarely got the leisure of waking up beside his boyfriend). 

Yeah, well. Joe decided he /really/ liked watching Andy work out. The way his muscles flexed and moved, how sweat shone light on his skin and his tattoos seemed to stretch. Joe's mouth was fucking watering, his eyes latched onto Andy's frame and his cock—wait his /cock/?

He doesn't realize until Andy's in front of him, hands on his hips and chest heaving slightly, a slight smile on his lips, "Hey."

"Hi," Joe's voice cracks slightly as he stands up. 

Andy looks him up and down, and after a long moment, he blinks and replies, "Are you horny?"

"Maybe?" Joe blushes, immediately avoiding Andy's gaze, the redhead seizes his arm, though, and presses it to his chest.

"You mind telling me why?" Andy asks with a small chuckle as he takes Joe's other hand and presses both to his hips. 

Joe still avoids Andy's gaze as he replies, stuttering and mumbling slightly, "I-I mean... like... it's kinda hot... when you work out and all. Like... I dunno..."

Andy pulls his chin up and attaches their lips, pressing him back against the basement hall and pinning his arms above his head. 

"Like what? What do you want me to do with all these muscles, huh?"

"Choke me," Joe demands before he can stop himself. Andy seems a little surprised at the request but doesn't question it, only wraps a gentle hand around the other's throat and squeezes softly. Joe's moans get caught in his throat and the feeling of endorphins running through him absolutely overwhelms him. 

Andy pulls away not long after, but it's not long before he's stripping off his gym shorts followed by Joe's. The guitarist moans, bucks forward. /Anything/ for an ounce of friction.

"What? You want me to pin you against the wall," Andy whispers, "Make you ride my cock?"

It's not very often that Andy ever makes dirty talk but Joe can't help but moan at the filth leaving his mouth as he pins his hips or the wall and trails bruises down his chest. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Joe moans, feeling over the hard muscle up and down Andy's arms, "God I wanna kiss all of it, so hot."

"It's yours, Baby Boy," Andy replies, "All yours. Impress me."

Joe shoves Andy down on the ground and wastes no time in slicking three fingers up in spit and prepping himself. 

"Gonna kiss every inch of that skin, yeah?" Joe mouths against Andy's neck. 

Andy smiles down at him and after a long moment, nods. 

"Fuck yeah."


	5. Gerard/Billie/Patrick/Dallon - Bukkake

"Sirs, oh my god, please!" Gerard moans. His entire body is shaking, his fingers clenching against the handcuffs and his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath. None of them are giving him mercy, though, just laughing as they fuck his throat and kissing each other as if Gerard isn't even there and god, it shouldn't fucking turn him on as much as it does. 

"Shut up you disgusting whore," Dallon mumbles as Billie continues to work his way down his neck, "C'mere, suck me off like a good little slut."

Gerard wastes no time in crawling forward on his knees, opening his mouth wide with his bottom lip tucked under his tongue.

"Say, 'I'm a dirty whore, Sir,'" Dallon smirks.

"I'm a dirty whore, Sir," Gerard moans just before Dallon slams into his mouth, grabs his hair and begins fucking his throat like there's no tomorrow.

"Be a little more gentle with the kid, he's only human," Patrick mumbles from where he's jerking himself in rough motions, aimed directly at Gerard. 

"Oh lighten up, Tricky, he can take it," Billie smiles, "Can't you, Gee?"

Gerard moans positively around Dallon who immediately thrusts all the way to the hilt and down his throat. Gerard chokes but doesn't let it bother him too much, only squeezes his eyes shut and whines in protest. 

"Good boy," Dallon praises above him, "Look at you, taking my whole cock."

Gerard whines as Dallon pulls out and begins jerking off again faster this time. 

"We should cover him in cum, yeah?" Billie mumbles into where he's pulled into Patrick's side. "Make him our little slut."

"Oh fuck, please!" Gerard cries, sticking his tongue out in anticipation, "Please, please, please!"

Patrick seizes the back of his hair and kisses him roughly, still jerking off in fast, skilled movements. Gerard lets him win, lets him fucking dominate him and when he finally pulls away, there's a string of spit connecting their lips. 

"Good boy," Patrick moans, "Shut your mouth. Look at me."

Gerard immediately does so, staring up at Patrick with wide, innocent eyes. The blond groans and seizes the back of his hair, spreading his precum across Gerard's face until it's all slicked and salty and sticky and it's the prettiest thing. Across and around his mouth, up his cheeks and his temples, under his nose, some stuck in his eyebrows. Patrick pulls away to examine his masterpiece and decides that, yeah. That's fucking hot and he's gonna fucking cum. 

"I'm gonna cum," Dallon's he first to say it, "Gerard open those pretty lips."

The slut wastes no time, opening his eyes and his mouth and staring up at the three of them. 

Billie's the first to cum, releasing a few spurts across Gerard's forehead, lips, and cheek but it's quickly joined by Dallon and Patrick until his face and some of his chest had cum dripping down the skin. Patrick moans at the sight, slowing the strokes on his cock to a halt and watching Gerard continue to stare up. 

Billie leans forward, leaning up Gerard's head and spitting right inside his mouth. 

Gerard swallows the taste of beer down and blinks, biting his lip while Patrick takes a quick picture. 

"Perfect," he mumbles.

"Go wash up," Dallon mumbles, undoing Gerard's handcuffs, "Come to bed right after and we can do some aftercare, alright?"

"Yes, Sir."


	6. Pete/Frank Humiliation

"Daddy, please..." Pete whines, avoiding Frank's gaze. The guitarist seizes his chin, though, forcing him to look up with those embarrassed, teary eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Pete?" Frank growls.

"I-I'm sorry," Pete's cheeks flush a bright red, "I'm sorry, please."

Frank slaps him, hard, sending a sob from his throat. 

"Peter, what were you doing when I got home?" Frank asks. 

Pete shakes his head, sobbing into his shaking hands, "I... I was touching myself..."

Frank waits for a couple long moments, then pulls Pete's chin up again, stroking the reddened skin on the side of his face, "How did you touch yourself, huh?"

Pete swallows, avoiding Frank's gaze and after a long moment he mumbles something nonsensical. 

"Peter," Frank gives him that demanding tone again.

"I... I used my h-hand..." Pete says a little clearer, "A-and th-the vibrator..."

"How did you use them?" Frank asks, walking around Pete. 

"I-I... Daddy, please, I—"

"Pete."

Pete inhales deeply then replies, his cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment, "I had the vibrator inside me and I w-was j-jerking myself off..."

"How much of the vibrator?" Frank questions. Pete knows he can't get out. What's the point to fight?

"A-All of it..."

"What were you thinking of while you were doing this?" Frank asks, running his fingers through Pete's fringe. 

"I-I... I was th-thinking of you f-fucking me..." Pete manages. 

"With what? How?" Frank replies, "What was going on in that head of yours?"

Pete flushes a bright red, "y-you w-were... uh... you were holding m-me down... and f-fucking me... w-with your cock..."

"What was I saying?"

Pete scratches the back of his head as he stays slumped, still extremely embarrassed.

"Y-you were calling me a little whore..."

Frank stops and drops to his knees forcing Pete back against his chest and jerking him fast and hard, "Yeah?"

"Yes!" Pete gasps, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

"Cum you little bitch. Fucking tell me who you belong to," Frank growls. 

"You, all you, Daddy!" Pete yells when he comes, sobbing hard and shaking violently in Frank's arms like a rag doll. His cum spreads across his stomach and begins leaking down his thighs but Frank doesn't pay it any attention, just slides out from under Pete and licks up the cum that got on his hand. 

"Clean yourself up and get the cock cage. You'll be wearing it for a month, is that understood?"

"D-Daddy," Pete protests.

"Is that understood?" Frank snaps. Pete immediately backs off and nods, looking to his thighs. 

Frank sighs and after another moment, leans down and kisses Pete softly.

"You did so good, I'm so proud of you but you know you need to wait for me on these things, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy..."

"I love you, Baby Boy."

"Love you, too..."


	7. Size Kink Ryan/Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t much of a size kink thing but I’m like 90% sure Ryan’s at least 4 inches taller than frank and I’m too lazy to rewrite

"Harder you fucking whore," Frank growls, "Jesus you're so pathetic, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ryan gasps, "Yes, oh my god."

His hips snap forward against Frank's thighs, the garter belt straps down his thighs stretching taut against the brunette's skin. Frank groans, tugging against the handcuffs when Ryan adjusts the angle slightly and continues. Sweat is dripping from his temples, hands gripping Frank's waist as the bottom pulls him in by his legs. 

Frank hums, content with the way Ryan brushes his prostate with each thrust, content with the way Ryan whines and mumbles out Frank's name like a chant. It's fucking amazing. 

"Frank, please, I wanna cum, can I cum?" Ryan whispers, "I'll do anything, please.

"Undo one of the cuffs, I'll tell you when you can cum, got it, whore?" Frank asks. Ryan nods, quickly doing so and going back to thrusting right against that spot. 

"Good boy," Frank mumbles, "You like filling me all up like this? Like fucking me like a good little whore?"

"Yes," Ryan chokes, "Yes, yes, Frank, please."

Frank begins jerking himself fast, precum spreading almost everywhere across his stomach. Ryan throws his head back when Frank clenches teasingly and whines out again, louder this time. 

"Ready?" Frank asks, "Ready to fill me up all sticky with your cum? God you're so big, so tall and thick, yeah?"

"Frank," Ryan nudges his head into Frank's neck, thrusting harder despite the fact that every muscle in his body is screaming at him to just cum or stop. 

"Come on, Baby Boy, just a little more, look at you, filling me up," Frank mumbles, "I'm so small, didn't think you'd be able to fit."

"/Frank/."

"Cum," The darker haired boy replies, biting down hard on his lipring. 

Ryan comes with a broken cry, his body going into tremors as he fucking explodes inside Frank, his cock twitching and throbbing. Frank squeezes his eyes shut, releasing not long after onto his hand with a grunt of pleasure. 

Ryan collapses, panting hard and still shaking slightly. He can hear Frank doing the same, just regaining his breaths and settling his racing heart. Goosebumps seem to overwhelm him in waves, down his spine and across his arms. It's a good feeling. 

Frank nudges Ryan up slightly, taking a palmful of his cum and spreading it across Ryan's face in a mess of white. 

"Perfect."


	8. Ryan/William - Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much you don’t understand

Ryan groans when he releases, gasping against William's neck and biting down soon after as he fills his boyfriend up. He can't think straight, neither of them can, the sensations of the wet stickiness are way too much and just the overall feeling of barebacking for the first time is so amazing. 

"Ry," William whines under the other. Ryan presses a chaste kiss to his ear, high, hushing him and wrapping his hand around Will's cock. 

"Clench, hold it in, okay?" Ryan asks, "I'm gonna go get the plug, don't cum yet."

"Okay..." Will pants, quickly holding the cum in and groaning out again when Ryan presses the plug against his twitching hole. 

"I wanna watch it all come out once you get off, yeah?" Ryan murmurs against Will's neck, "Can you cum for me pretty boy?"

"Ry, oh fuck," Will squeezes his eyes shut, "Please..."

Ryan pulls him up against his chest and jerks him fast, "Can you cum for me like a good little whore? Just let go? C'mon baby boy, you're such a pretty little slut."

Will groans again and cums this time in four long spurts, sobbing against Ryan's neck. Ryan grins and slows the pace he has on the other's cock, pressing his drenched fingers to William's mouth. The brunette immediately licks them up, cheeks flushed and eyes shut contently. 

"Good boy, hands and knees, ass in the air like a good little whore," Ryan whispers. 

William leans forward, looking back toward Ryan where the boy is thumbing against the garter straps. 

"Look at that pretty little ass," Ryan mumbles, "Pretty 'lil boy..."

"Ry..." Will whines, "Please, I wanna see."

Ryan chuckles slightly, grabbing his phone and opening he camera. He slaps Will's ass, smirking when the other yelps, and he takes a picture of it. The plug is framed by the baby blue straps of the garter belt and leggings, bright white and tucked between a pair of squishy thighs. His hole is clenching and unclenching around it and pressing out every one in a while but the prettiest part is the slight pink flush on the skin and how it seems to just top it all off. 

"Ry," Will whines. 

"Shh," Ryan takes a quick video as he pulls out the plug, slicked slightly in the white of his own cum.

Will whines when it begins to leak out, trailing down his thighs and when Ryan presses his fingers inside to scoop it out, he outright sobs, bucking his hips back and squeezing the sheets. 

The camera captures everything from the whiteness to Will's face to the lingerie. It's fucking perfect and Ryan knows that's going to the spank bank. 

"You're so pretty," he mumbles as he turns off the video and dives in the lick the rest of his cum from Will. 

"Thank you, Ry..." Will blushes.

"You're welcome, Baby Boy."


	9. Roleplay - William/Patrick

Patrick takes a breath as he enters the bedroom and sees Will there in that stupid schoolgirl outfit. A short skirt and his hair long and kinda wavy as it always is. His bright eyes are watching his leggings stretch across his thighs and the heels on his feet kick against the ground. 

"Mr. Stump?" Will asks, looking up at the other with the suit and tie and shorter, blond hair. 

"You signed up for sex lessons, is that right?" Patrick sighs.

"Y-Yes, Sir," Will mumbles with a blush. 

"Louder, I don't tolerate people who mumble half assed," Patrick snaps. 

"Yes, Sir," he replies more clearly, "Where would you like to start?"

"Stand up," Patrick demands. Will immediately obeys, pulling himself up to his feet and pressing his hands behind his back. Patrick comes up behind him and begins unbuttoning the top of his uniform in the front, "Our first lesson is gonna be about how to take cock down your throat and nipple play, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Bill replies, helping Patrick slide off the dress shirt and continuing with his shirt. 

"Lay back on the bed, knees over the side, hands above your head," Patrick orders, grabbing the rope from the bedside drawer and wasting no time in tying the sub's wrists together, "God, look at you, just a little whore, huh?"

"Yes, Sir," Will parts his lips, "Sir, p-please."

"Shut up," Patrick demands, licking a stripe up the other's lanky chest and taking a hardened nipple between his lips, "Look at that, you're so hard for me and I've barely done anything yet."

Will whines as Patrick strokes him through his skirt and kisses his neck, "The thing about nipple play is you gotta tease it, yeah? Put that pretty little mouth anywhere but where they need it."

Patrick demonstrates it by kissing up and down Will's stomach, then licking a strip of sweat from between his nipples and blowing cool air on it.

"Sir," Bill whines when Patrick continues to kiss open mouthed around one of his bright pink nipples, then bites down. 

Will groans high pitched and desperate, arching his back and pressing his chest closer into Patrick's mouth, "Sir, please, please, please."

"Shut up, good sluts learn to keep quiet," Patrick grunts, pulling away to tug off his jeans in two swift movements. Will's leaning up as much as he can to see Patrick's cock sprint out between chubby thighs and if that isn't the hottest thing Will's ever seen, he's not entirely sure what is. 

"M-Mr. Stump," Will whines as Patrick pumps himself, "P-Please I want your cock so bad, Sir."

"Get on your knees, Beckett. That's what good little sluts do."

Will wastes no time in falling of the bed and sinking to his knees, looking up at Patrick with large, innocent, chestnut eyes. Patrick manages a shuddery breath and lifts Will's chin so his mouth shuts.

"You want it?" Patrick asks.

"Yes, Sir, please, please," Will whines. 

"Beg for it."

The brunette groans as Patrick just continues to jerk himself, waiting for an answer. 

"M-Mr. Stump, S-Sir, please, I'll do anything. I need your cock so bad, fuck my throat," Will squeezes his eyes shut, then opens them again and reaches for Patrick's cock. But the teacher's quickly pulling him back by his hair and making him sob. 

"Beg," Patrick mumbles, "You want all that sticky cum down your throat? Fucking beg for it."

"Please!" Will chokes, "I want it in my mouth all warm and hot and sticky and I wanna suck it, please, please, please, lemme suck it."

"Keep still," Patrick mumbles as he shoves it into Will's mouth and takes his hair, "You need air, tap my thigh twice."

Will moans in understanding, eyes shut as Patrick begins promptly fucking his throat but it's not long before the vocalist has Will's head tilted up and is growling out a stubborn, "Watch me."

Bill continues to watch him with his dark eyes, gripping the rope and moaning around Patrick softly. 

"Just like that," He mumbles, "Like a good little whore."


	10. Gerard/Ryan - Lingerie

"Gerard? I'm home!" Ryan calls throughout the house, shutting the front door and continuing through the house. 

"In the bedroom," Gerard replies, "Now."

Ryan knows that tone of voice, knows that Gerard's planned something for him and that he's going to initiate some kind of scene. The brunette quickly drops his bag, lowers his head, and continues through the living room to the bedroom. 

"Put this on," Gerard mumbles, shoving a bright red lingerie in Ryan's arms, "And a cockring. I want you kneeling when you're done in the living room."

"Yes, Master," Ryan mumbles as he quickly tugs off his shirt and watches Gerard grab a few things from their toy drawer, "What are we doing today?"

"I wanna use that speculum we got," Gerard replies, "Maybe some shibari but nothing too harsh I guess. You good with that?"

Ryan nods as he strips off his jeans and pulls on the panties, tucking his semi-hard cock in the lace and tugging on his leggings and garter belt. 

"That's so pretty," Gerard mumbles, eyes tracing the bright red against Ryan's pale skin. 

"Anything for you, Master," Ryan replies, sliding off and kneeling in front of Gerard. 

The black haired boy bites his lip hard, "Bed. Now."

"Yes, Master."


	11. Orgasm Denial - Gerard/Pete

"Daddy, please," Pete chokes as Gerard rams impossibly faster into him, "Please, I-I wanna cum, let me cum."

Gerard holds a hand to Pete's throat, hushing him and hoisting his leg up farther. Pete shuts his eyes and grits his teeth as Gerard just continues to ram into him as hard as he physically can without hurting himself. 

"Clench," Gerard demands. Pete immediately does so, shutting his eyes at the feeling of Gerard even thicker inside him. 

"Look at you," Gee mumbles, "You're such a pretty little slut, all spread out and desperate for Daddy, huh?"

"Oh my god, Daddy, lemme cum, please, please, please," Pete grinds back against Gerard's cock but he only bends Pete's legs back farther. 

"Don't make me put a cockring on you tonight. I already fucking told you you're not coming tonight."

"Please!" Pete cries, "I'll be good, I'll be good. I won't touch Patrick again; all yours. I'm all yours. Nobody else's."

Gerard groans as he cums, burrowing himself deep inside Pete and biting down hard on Pete's neck. His body shakes above Pete as his cock twitches and the last spurts of cum fills the other, and he pulls away. Pete's whining and shaking and looking up at Gerard with a pleading look hit the red head doesn't show an ounce of remorse. 

"Go get the bath water ready, I'll be there in a moment. 

"Daddy..." Pete pouts. 

"Or we could skip the bath altogether and stick to cuddles."

"Oh," Pete blushes, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gerard whispers as he presses their foreheads together, "I love you, Baby Boy."

"Love you, too, Daddy."


	12. Sex machine - ryan/mikey

"Sir, oh my god, please," Ryan chokes as his hips twitch against the machine, pounding into him faster and longer than his boyfriend ever could. The beautiful moans escaping his throat fill the empty room and his tears are falling fast down his cheeks. It's fucking beautiful how open Ryan is, how he's lost all control of himself and how Mikey just watches him with bored eyes, a riding crop in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

He's begging and screaming and crying and sobbing and he would be cumming if the ring around his cock wasn't so tight. Mikey leans against the wall, watching Ryan's hands twist away from the padded cuffs and his knees twitch in resistance to the spreader bar.

"Sir, Sir please I'm so sorry," Ryan grits his teeth as Mikey finishes off his cup of coffee and sets it on the beside table, "Please, oh fuck,, fuck, fuck."

Mikey tugs off his shirt and presses a button on the machine so the dildo is now /vibrating/ inside of Ryan and—

Holy fuck. 

"Sir!" Ryan screams. 

"What did you do wrong?" Mikey asks. 

"I talked back to you," Ryan gasps, eyes wide, "I talked back to you and I'm so sorry I shouldn't have, I'm sorry for crossing you, oh god."

Mikey tugs off the cockring and drops it, "Cum, like a good little whore for me."

Ryan screams again and this time, his voice cracks hard and he fucking loses it. 

His cum gets everywhere, across his thighs, on his stomach, even some up to his chest. Mikey's grabbing a towel from under the bed as he turns it off and Ryan just continues spasming. Every muscle in his body tenses up, he finds himself losing his sight.

And it all goes black.


	13. Titfucking - Taylor/Hayley

Hayley's lips wrap around him, pulling his hips forward and shutting her eyes as she takes on his strong musk. His fingers tug at the headboard, gripping the cold metal tight and shutting his eyes as Hayley pleases him however the fuck she wants.

Taylor had told her, "just do whatever you want. Tie me down, shut me up. I honest to god don't care, it's your birthday."

And Hayley had replied she was going to Home Depot. She'd be back in an hour.

So here they are, Taylor arching his hips from the bed, his hands tied tight against the board and his eyes covered by a cheap cloth. Hayley had told him she wanted to hear him so he's letting out every moan that comes to him as her fingers dance across his skin and her mouth swallows him down.

"/Hayley/," he moans, grinding his hips up against her face. She quickly pins him back down, though and pulls off.

"Gonna try something," she mumbles as she pulls off her shirt and bra and takes his cock back in her hand, "Don't hold anything back."

There's a moment of silence, nobody says a thing and all Taylor can hear is his girlfriend moving.

Then he feels his fucking cock rolling between her tits.

"Oh fuck!" He groans, thrusting himself up between her breasts and gripping the ropes tighter, "Shit, oh my god."

Hayley rubs his cock between her, adding as much friction as she can as he just continues to groan and arch and thrust.

"I'm gonna cum, Hayley, oh fuck, please!"

"Cum," she replies and just like that, he's squirting across her neck and his stomach and her face.

She watches his legs shake and his head throw up and his back arching. He's going through fucking ecstasy and she knows he could have lasted longer but she kind of wants to play with him like this where he can't get hard for a while.

Taylor relaxes against the bed, panting softly and biting down on his lower lip when she licks up his climax.

"Fucking perfect," she mumbles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME FOR WRITING THIS IT’S JUST FOR THE PORN. THANK YOU.

"/Gerard/!" Mikey groans, throwing his head back as Gerard pins him down and pounds into him impossibly harder.

"Moan for Vaughn, you fucking slut," Gerard growls, "Tell him how much you love it."

Mikey clenches his teeth but looks to his right to see Vaughn riding Patrick with fast, skilled movements. Patrick has his hands tied behind his back, head thrown back and groaning. Vaughn's always loved taking it up the ass and is a complete and total powerbottom, Patrick doesn't mind either way, just as long as he pleases Vaughn.

"Oh fuck," Mikey moans.

"Yeah?" Vaughn encourages, pumping himself and Mikey in sync, "Talk to me like your brother told you to."

"I-It feels so good," he gasps, and moans loud when Gerard finds his prostate, "Oh fuck."

"More, describe it," Vaughn demands, slapping Mikey's thigh sharply before grinding himself down sharply on Patrick's cock and kissing his sub. It's hot and messy and full of tongue and spit. Patrick's moaning, sucking on Vaughn's tongue and feeling his dom slap him roughly in reward.

Patrick and Vaughn are much different from Gerard and Mikey. They're all about domination and submission, punishment and whips and chains. They've tried every one of their soft limits and hard limits at least once and Mikey can still see the healing wounds across Patrick's arms from edgeplay the night before.

Gerard and Mikey, on the other hand, are much more vanilla. Soft caresses and "I love you's" and bouquets of roses. Gerard only agreed to be a bit more dominant for the foursome when Vaughn had suggested it and. Yeah, Mikey kind of really likes that.

"I love his cock in my ass, he's so fucking big," Mikey begins, "Oh fuck, and the way he pounds into me just right. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Patrick," Vaughn turns to his own little slut, obediently silent with his mouth open slightly, eyes trained on his master, "You like fucking me?"

Patrick nods quickly, "Yes, Sir. I love it."

"Mhmm," Vaughn kisses him harshly again, then turns to Gerard, "How would you feel about Patrick fucking Mikey, would that be okay?"

Gerard groans, thrusting harder and nodding, "Fuck yes. Watch him stretch out so nice."

Vaughn quickly jerks himself in tight, fast strokes, aiming it for Patrick's face and watching himself come undone just moments later. The white substance spreads across the sub's upper chest and neck and Vaughn can't help but notice just how pretty he is like that.

Vaughn pulls off, turning to Gerard who's gone limp, his seed across Mikey's back in a bit of a mess.

"Patrick," Vaughn grabs his sub's attention then nods to Mikey and the other wastes almost no time in situating himself behind the lankier boy. Vaughn unties the ripe binding Patrick and slaps his ass swiftly before laying back and watching the boy rubber up. Gerard takes a seat beside him, kissing him in rough movements before returning his attention to Patrick and Mikey who are finally beginning.

Vaughn turns his attention to Gerard for a moment, his eyes latched on the dark black of his hair and the swollen lips.

"I think I could do this again, yeah?" Vaughn asks softly against Gerard's neck as Mikey clenches the sheets to accommodate for Patrick's size.

"Hell yeah."


	15. Ryan/Dallon - lapdancing

"Baby Boy, c'mere," Dallon orders from where he's sitting at his seat in the living room watching TV.

Ryan, sits up almost immediately, pulling himself from the couch to Dallon where he immediately kneels, head down and hands on his thighs like he's been taught.

"Have you been a good boy lately?" He asks softly, sitting up and shutting off the TV to pay attention to his sub.

"Yes, Daddy," Ryan replies clearly, "I have."

"Hmm... Daddy has an achy right now, think you can fix it?" Dallon asks, running his fingers over Ryan's sweater to slowly pull it off and reveal his bare chest.

"I can fix it, Daddy," Ryan smiles warmly, pulling off his pajama pants as well to reveal the garter belt, kitten leggings, and lace panties on his lower half, "Anything for you."

"I don't want you to touch it," Dallon mumbles, "Just sit on my lap and give me a show? Can you do that?"

Ryan blinks up at him and after a moment, he finally nods, smiling, "Anything for you, Daddy."

"Good boy, get up here like a good 'lil slut and show me what you can do, okay?"

Ryan rises to his feet and sits on the other's lap, immediately beginning to grind himself down on the other boy, "Of course, Daddy."

He leans down, nipping at Dallon's neck and drawing every moan he can from the dom. Dallon's fingers wrap around to grab Ryan's ass and the sub immediately gets to grinding down. Their bulges press against each other, friction pulling their stomaches on fire and sweat to their foreheads.

"Mmph, fuck," Dallon groans, grinding up against Ryan as he swings his hips especially hard.

"Is this good, Daddy?" Ryan mumbles, "You want more?"

"Fuck, show me what baby boy can do," Dallon mumbles, "You're so good."

Ryan turns so his ass as on Dallon's tight jeans, rubbing in hard, rolling strokes. He follows a rhythm he's made up, pulling his head back and kissing Dallon every chance he gets. His fingers dig into the armrests as he moans out, feeling the friction against his ass so gently but it sends his cock twitching and leaking anyways.

"Daddy," Ryan moans, "Oh fuck."

Dallon smacks his ass swiftly and turns him around before pressing the both of them down on the floor.

Ryan lays back, groaning and arching his back as Dallon grinds and rubs vigorously like they're fucking teenagers but Ryan can't fucking help it. He feels like he's about to cum.

"Ready?" Dallon asks, noticing the sure signs of Ryan twitching and his eyes rolling back.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ryan cries.

"Cum for daddy," Dallon grows and just like that, Ryan's cumming. It gets across his panties and stomach and the garter while Dallon just continues to grind.

The don comes not long after, groaning into Ryan's neck softly and stuttering his hips to a halt.

"Thank you, Daddy," Ryan pants, eyes shut and teeth clenched as he comes down from his high.

"Mhmm, that's what I'm here for, Baby," Dallon smiles, "Love you."

"Love you, too."


	16. Pegging - Hayley/Patrick

Hayley's fingers are cold, covered in lube as she holds Patrick open and presses a thin digit into his tight entrance. The blond boy's head is buried in the sheets, eyes shut as he inhales and exhales slowly to relax himself under her touch. The way she presses it all the way in before thrusting in long, drawn out motions, then continues with a second, it mesmerizes him. It's different than any guy he's ever been with.

"Hayley..." Patrick whispers.

"Shhh," the other hushes, rolling her free thumb across his lower back and finishing off with a third, "Almost done, Baby Boy."

Patrick nods softly, burying himself back in the sheets and watch the clock tick by. 5 seconds to 10 to 20. And finally she pulls out, happy with how stretched he is.

Patrick sighs, relaxing himself as she puts a sheen coat of lube across her strapon and presses in. It's cold plastic and it's nothing like a real cock, but it still hits the right places. It still makes Patrick groan and clench and squeeze softly. Still makes him sensitive to the touch.

"Okay?" Hayley whispers softly for reassurance. This is their first time and she really doesn't want to fuck up.

"Fine," Patrick replies clearly, shutting his eyes and unclenching around the toy, "Gimme a moment."

Hayley nods despite the fact that Patrick can't see. She runs her long nails through his hair, down his back and finally around to his hips before continuing back up. The blond relaxes into the touch, shutting his eyes and lowering himself farther into the blankets and sheets.

Hayley slowly eases herself out as soon as Patrick gives a swift nod and presses back in. She watches as the toy spreads him wide open and pulls him apart, then closes him back up when she pulls out. She watches at the way he takes it, shutting his eyes and exhaling softly despite the fact the stuttering of his hands is meeting the beating of his heart and everything is already crashing down on him.

He hasn't been fucked in so long, not even by a toy and the feeling is almost refreshing. It's something he knows, something he's used to. Honestly, when the thought of dating Hayley first came up was he first time he even considered himself bi and not gay.

Maybe he can get the best of both worlds.

"Hay," Patrick chokes, "Fuck."

Hayley begins to speed up her thrusts in him, pressing her forehead to his lower back and groaning against his skin as she continues. Each climax sends their skin on fire, burning their insides and sending a hot flash of pleasure through them while each low point gives them a moment to recover. Patrick's panting, whining, he fucking loves it, how she can just take control of him like this.

"Hayley, I-I'm gonna cum, please."

Hayley wraps her fingers around his cock, tugging him roughly and jerking fast and without mercy.

"Cum in three or don't cum at all," Hayley says and Patrick wastes no time in letting himself go.

He spasms in fast, shaky movements, filling Hayley's hand a bright white and clenching hard around the dildo. He's moaning and clenching the bedding and going absolutely limp as he finishes up, falling against the bed soon after.

"Good boy," Hayley praises, reaching forward and letting him drink from his cum, "think you can eat me out?"

"Uh-huh, love you."

"Love you, too."


	17. Gore - Gerard/billor

Gerard squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling deep and inhaling not long after. Billie's fingers are tracing Gerard's chest, a scalpel in one hand, cleaned and sanitized as they lay there in the semi-full bathtub.

"Color?"

"Green, Sir," Gerard replies clearly, vision still dancing black and hands clasped above his head.

Billie hums as he dances his fingers over Gerard's upper arms, then pulls away and grabs the syringe full of dark red liquid from the rim.

"I wanna cover you in it," Billie mumbles, "Okay?"

Gerard exhales shakily, "Please."

The other chuckles slightly, pressing his hand around Gerard's neck and squeezing slightly as he presses the syringe to Gerard's chest and pushes the plunge.

Gerard moans, bucking his hips up against Billies and shifting through the water as it trails down his chest, dark and red and kind of sticky. Billie makes his fist just loose enough to let Gerard see how his blood runs through the crevices of his chest.

"So pretty," Billie mumbles with a small smirk as he pulls it up and covers Gerard's face, "Aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Gerard chokes.

"You wanna use the knife now?"

"Yes, please."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."


	18. Chapter 18

"P-please," Pete chokes, bucking his hips against his fist, hips rolling and back arching as sweat drips down his back and forehead.

"Shh," Billie whispers, "You're doing so good, huh? All spread out for me, so pretty."

Pete's eyes open, lowered to see Billie there at his side whispering those dirty things into his ear.

"Yes, Sir," he whispers, "Anything for you."

Billie chuckles, watching Pete's hips arch, his legs bracing as he works at himself faster, shutting his eyes again.

"What are you imagining, Pete? Huh?"

Pete's lips are dry as he replies, eyes shut tight, "You. Your fucking mouth."

"What's it doing? Where?"

"S-Sucking me off, Sir. You're bobbing and sucking and twisting."

"Your fingers?"

"M-My cock." Pete exhales deep, opening his eyes again with a pained look across them, "Mmph, fuck."

"You're so good. You think you could cum? From just my voice and your hand? I bet I know what you're thinking, Pete. My lips around that delicious cock of yours," Billie mumbles, "My tattoos across all that soft skin."

"/Please/."

"Cum."

Pete cries, hips bucking up as he thrusts fast and hard into his hand and sobs in pleasure. Billie Joe just continues to watch, a pleased smirk across his features as Pete comes to a stop.

"Good boy, get yourself cleaned up," Billie mumbles, standing and throwing his sub a towel, "Tomorrow we'll work on CBT, got it?"

"Yes, Sir."


	19. Nipple play - Mitrick

Patrick bites his lip hard, eyes rolling back as Mikey rubs over his nipples, pinching and tugging the sensitive buds, watching how they harden under his touch and how Patrick lets out little whimpers at each little brush of Mikey's hand. He focuses especially on blowing warm hours of air on the sensitive nubs. Patrick seems to like it at least.

"P-Please," he mumbles, shutting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, "Mikey, please, I—"

"Shut up, you will call me Sir," Mikey growls, "And you'll take what I give you. Is that fucking understood?"

Patrick nods after a long moment, backing off and shutting his eyes again. His fingers grip the handcuffs especially hard and his teeth dig into his lip and Mikey licks over one nub and blows cool air over it not long after.

Patrick moans out at that, whining and arching his back and wincing.

"S-Sir please."

Mikey doesn't let up, though, only takes the whole bud into his mouth and sucks, hard. Patrick cries, head thrown back as his other nub is rolled and flicked between nimble fingers. The first pulls into Mikey's mouth where he bites down, nibbles on the soft, pink flesh, then turns to the other and does the same.

"S-Sir," Patrick chokes when Mikey pulls away and grabs the nipple clamps, then wraps them around one hand and tugs sharply, "Oh fuck, Sir, please."

"Please, what?" Mikey growls.

"Please, fuck me!"

Mikey smirks, and with one last tug, he tugs down his jeans and swallows Patrick's moans.


	20. Chapter 20

/Gerard/

/Frank and I left a box up in our room for you to open. I want you to go through everything and put it on for us, okay? Be sure to record your moans when you put your toy in and send it to us. We wanna hear how pretty you sound pleasing yourself.

/Love you, kitten,

/F + P/

Gerard blinks softly, reading over the paper a couple more times before raising his eyes and heading upstairs with the sheet.

He does, in fact, find a box on their bed. Cardboard with the Amazon logo printed all across the sides.

Gerard blinks, then begins opening it, tearing through the packaging and pulling out the first thing he can find.

Lace underwear, dark black in color. He blinks and after a long moment, he begins stripping down until he's naked (throwing his clothes in the hamper) and pulls the panties on, watching how they cup his cock just right. Gerard blushes the slightest, stroking his half hard cock, then grabs the next item.

A couple of cat ears. Black.

Gerard's eyebrows raise because. /Oh./ Is that what's happening here?

He presses them on anyway because honestly? He feels kinda pretty. He stares at his dark hair in the mirror, his lanky frame. The dark eyes.

He turns back, grabbing the next thing he can find which—

Oh fuck.

He pulls out a plug with a dark black cat tail and physically moans as he shuffles to grab his phone and record it. He starts as soon as he's two fingers in his ass, fingering himself through the slit in his panties and grinding back with small, desperate moans, whimpering out Pete and Frank's names like a record that keeps on skipping and skipping and skipping.

"Need you guys, please," Gerard chokes, grinding as he pulls his fingers out, "I'll be your pretty little kitten, please, oh god."

He grabs the plug and begins pressing it in, whimpering at how thick it is, "I'm so horny, please, Frank, Pete. Oh fuck."

Gerard sits up slightly as soon as it's sucked in and he immediately grabs the last thing from the box, a dark black collar as he turns off the video.

That's also when he hears the slam of the car door.

He's never been more ready to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to end the challenge a few days early cause I can’t find the time or motivation to finish the rest of these lol


	21. Mikey/Gabe/Pete - Triple Penetration

"P-Pete," Mikey pants, shutting his eyes and mouthing at Gabe's chest. Pete's fingers are pressed in beside Gabe's cock, digging around to his prostate and stretching him farther (which is pretty easy seeing as Mikey's really easy to prep.)

Pete begins sliding in, watching Mikey throw his head back and groan into Pete's shoulder. Gabe's fingers stroke across Mikey's abdomen and chest, fascinated with the way he cries and groans. Because it feels fucking amazing, Pete's cock, throbbing and twitching right beside Gabe's.

"Oh /fuck/!" Mikey groans, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Shh," Pete hushes, thrusting up into Mikey gently and watching him slowly begin to accommodate in the second cock.

"P-Pete, I," Mikey inhales tight, shutting his eyes as he leans forward onto Gabe's chest and captures the other's lips.

"What, Slut?" Pete growls, tugging Mikey back by his hair.

"Want another," He pants, "G-Get the dildo, p-please."

"You want, /three cocks/?" Pete blinks. Mikey's only ever taken two.

"Please, please, please, oh fuck," Mikey whimpers, "I want it to hurt."

Pete takes a breath and after a long moment, nods, looking to Gabe. The other only raises his eyebrows, "You sure, Mikey...?"

"Yes! Gabe, Pete, /please/!" Mikey sobs.

Neither are saying no to that. Gabe grabs the lube from Pete and tugs open the bedside drawer to grab a dildo—the one that vibrates—and quickly stretching Mikey open more.

The bleached-blond groans, falling forward onto Gabe's chest as he's stretched impossibly more. He's sensitive, and it hurts, but it's /amazing/.

Gabe's third finger is in before Mikey has time to notice, and not long after the dildo is pressing in.

Mikey fucking screams.

It's not out of agony, or the need to stop. But it's pleasurable. He /loves/ it. Gabe and Pete just continue to stare at each other with wide, confused eyes. 

"Oh fuck, I-I wanna..." Mikey grabs the dildo and presses it in himself, panting against Gabe's chest and continuing in slow, smooth movements. It takes at least five minutes for him to get it all the way in, but as soon as it is, he wastes no time in holding it there and turning it on.

"Holy fuck," Gabe groans, bucking up followed not long after by Pete finally getting to thrusting and Mikey twisting the dildo.

He's so full, loose and stretched and - and -

He's cumming before he can stop himself.

It all goes to black.


	22. Ryan/Patrick - Shibari

"Beg for it," Patrick mumbles as he pulls through the last knot of the rope and finishes off the karada,, "What do you want?"

"Sit on my face," Ryan chokes without hesitation, "Sir, please, I wanna taste you."

Patrick looks across him for a moment, then nods and stands, arms at his sides and fingers drumming impatiently at his thigh, "Undress me, then."

Ryan wastes no time in clinbing off the bed and pulling off Patrick's t-shirt, knocking off the fedora on his head, then continuing, dropping to his knees. 

He can't help but notice that with each movement of his arms, it drag against his balls and his ass, tighter than before. And it's kind of hot. How when each time he does something as simple as inhale, he can feel it across his back and chest and cock. 

He drags off Patrick's belt, trying not to get too distracted as the rope tugs. He pulls down Patrick's jeans, revealing his cock straining deliciously against his boxers. Ryan whines as Patrick pulls out of his jeans and tugs the boxers down just before shoving Ryan back on the bed and holding his head still as he lowers himself down on Ryan's mouth. 

The brunette wastes no time in getting to work, spreading Patrick's cheeks and dipping his tongue inside his entrance, licking as far as he can reach. He feels high, like he's fucking suffocating on Patrick but he honestly gives zero shits. It's good, how Patrick shamelessly grinds down on Ryan's mouth or tugs his hair, how his thighs trap him deep in there, how he arches his back and moans. 

It's fucking perfect. 

Patrick grabs at the rope, tugging it so it pulls against Ryan's cock and balls and makes the sub buck with a solid moan. He doesn't stop licking into Patrick, though. He just keeps going, whining and humming against his entrance, thrusting into the tight pucker until Patrick moaning and whining and grinding down on him. 

"Gonna cum," Patrick mumbles, pulling off of Ryan's gave and sitting on his chest instead. Cock in hand and lips red and swollen, he jerks himself to release, groaning and crying out. 

Ryan moans when it gets across his face, eyes open and mouth wide. The blond milks himself out, watching a streak land across his eyebrow, another on his cheek, and another across his mouth. 

"Perfect," Patrick moans. 

"Just for you, Sir."


	23. Ryan - Glory hole

When Ryan had come to that stupid kink club, he hadn't thought he would be trapped in a room with Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Mikey Way, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, William Beckett, Travie McCoy, and Gabe Saporta.

Honest.

He just wanted to go to the bathroom. But this club, it was all free for all and it was already established that Ryan was just looking for a cock to suck. That's what he told Pete at the front door.

Yeah, well. He didn't think he'd get 10 of them.

The moment he enters, he fucking /knows/ something's up. Whether it be the fact that everyone is there waiting for him, or that the only stall isn't actually a /stall/.

It's a fucking box with three holes cut into the sides.

Nice.

Although, he should have known that Pete would lead him astray. Ryan /did/ ask him where the bathrooms where. And apparently this is where he was lead.

Awesome.

Pete seizes him almost as soon as he gets in while Travie grabs the door to the stall and helps Pete get him in. Ryan struggles—of course he does, it's part of the role play—but he doesn't protest when he's sent to his knees and one is already waiting for him, precum leaking from the tip and base covered in thin, untrimmed, blond hair.

He could tell it's Patrick's from mile away.

He sighs, deciding that maybe he could hold it in for a while longer and wastes no time in pressing his lips to the tip, circling the slit for a moment with his tongue, then continuing down to take it in. He sucks on the head for a moment, satisfied in the soft gasp that comes through the other side.

That's when a couple more come in, filling the other entries and Ryan doesn't even need to look before he's got one hand on each, thumbing the underside of the heads.

Travie and Gabe immediately moan out and he smirks the slightest in satisfaction.

He can do this.


	24. voyeur/exhibitionism - dallon/mikey

Dallon looks to the corner of the room where Pete's smiling at them with those pointy teeth, his hand spread on the front of his jeans and his eyes focused on them. Dallon's own are low and dark, blown with lust while Mikey grips the bedpost under him. Latex ropes bind him to the wooden board and a ball gag holds in his mouth, drool dripping down his cheek and eyes sharp on Dallon. The brunette looks away from Pete and instea pulls his hips up and grinds their cocks together, rock hard and leaking with precum.

Mikey shuts his eyes, exhaling and moaning through the gag as Dallon pulls away and reaches down for the plug in his ass. He turns it just to tease, feeling Mikey clench around it, then completely pulls it out, leaning down not long after and kissing his entrance. The darker haired boy groans, arched his back and whines, mumbling out a small, "Sir," through the gag.

Dallon inserts a couple fingers despite the fact he doesn't need any more prepping, and kisses across his chest, leaving a trail of dark hickeys and love bites.

"What do you want, Slut? You wanna get fucked? Is that it?" Dallon smirks and pulls away, spreading Mikey open wide.

"'Ease, 'ir. 'Ease, 'ease, 'ease!"

Dallon grabs the lube, slicking himself up messily before throwing it back someone and thrusting himself balls deep into Mikey without warning. The bottom cries out, tugs against his handcuffs in jerky motions, and sobs when Dallon pulls out.

"C'mon, Baby," He leans down but still keeps his voice loud enough for Pete to hear, "Cry for him. Tell him how it feels."

Dallon unhooks the ball gag, throwing it aside, before thrusting back in, starting a moderate pace and tugging at Mikey's nipples with his fingers.

"It feels so good," he groans, taking a sharp breath and letting out a loud groan, "Oh fuck Pete, Dallon, I, /god/!"

Dallon presses his hand against Mikey's throat, squeezing the sides and watching the other's chest fall short of a breath. Pete whimpers from the corner, the slick sounds of spit on his cock echoing just under the slapping of skin.

"I bet Pete would love to be the one fucking this slutty little ass," Dallon grins as he lets go of Mikey's throat and lets the sub take a breath.

"I'm gonna cum," Mikey pants, "I wanna, please, I–"

"Cum," Dallon groans, his own hips stuttering against Mikey's. It isn't long before Mikey, too, is coming undone between then with a harsh cry. Pete follows suite.

Dallon collapses and the room is quiet for a long moment as they regain their breaths. Pete's the first to stand, cleaning himself up and getting dressed but Dallon stops him not long after, mumbling out a soft, "stay."

Pete blinks, but after a long moment, he nods and pulls off his jeans before crawling into the bed beside Mikey and Dallon.

"Thank you," Mikey mumbles, pulling Pete closer.

"Anytime," Pete replies with a soft smile.


	25. Smile/laughter - ed/patrick

"Oh my /god/, Ed. Shut up!" Patrick grins. He laughs as he presses his forehead to his boyfriend's neck and clenches slightly around the other's cock.

"What? You don't like it when I talk about how I've craved your ass?" Ed teases.

"It's weird, Dude," Patrick replies, shifting slightly and taking a breath, "I don't say I crave your cock like it's fucking food or some shit."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mate," Ed smiles, "You know... you kinda have my dick up your ass. It would be nice if you actually did something about it."

Patrick groans against the Ginger's neck and after a moment, nods, rolling his hips against Ed's cock and kissing his neck, "Okay, okay. Just..."

Ed inhales running his fingers up Patrick's ass and slapping both cheeks in one sudden movement, earning himself a sharp squeak, "Jesus Christ!"

The other rolls his eyes panting against Patrick's neck, "Wrong person, Baby."

Patrick sits up, glaring at Ed for a moment before pinning his wrists to the pillow above him, "Shut /up/!"

"Make me," Ed grins.

Patrick growls and shoves his hand over Ed's mouth before outright thrusting himself down on Ed's cock. The ginger chokes out a muffled groan, shutting his eyes and panting through his nose as Patrick begins riding his boyfriend with much more vigor, the slapping of skin on skin echoing through the bedroom.

"Is this good enough for you?" Patrick asks with a grin.

"Perfect," Ed mumbles.


	26. Shotgunning - Joe/Patrick

Patrick can't help but stare as Joe lights the end of the blunt and shuts his eyes, watching those two fingers stabilize the bundle. It's mesmerizing almost, how he inhales deep through his lungs, how it fills his very core up to his throat. It pulls Patrick in, makes his fingers clench in his pockets and sends his head spinning almost as if /he's/ the one taking the drug.

Joe parts his eyelids again, pressing his lips in a tight O and exhaling the smoke, to the night sky, floating up to the stars above and capturing somewhere in the clouds. Patrick's eyes float back down to the blue eyed guitarist in front of him who only smiles and laughs.

"You want a drag, Babe?" His voice is so pretty goddamnit.

"I think I'm good," Patrick shrugs, breaking their glances and instead focusing down on his lap. Joe exhales softly, then goes quiet, taking another drag. Patrick doesn't watch, only stares at his lap in embarrassment.

That's when he feels a hand on the back of his head and lips on his own.

The stench of weed fills his nostrils like a balloon, sends his thoughts flying high and he thinks somewhere in there, he's placing his hand on Joe's jaw, deepening the kiss.

Somewhere in there, they disappear into the bus and somewhere in there their clothes leave with fast motions and somewhere in there, Patrick grabs the lube but it's gonna by too fast and neither can keep track.

It's okay, though. They've got the rest of their lives to figure themselves out.Yeah


	27. Stripping - ryan/brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day, sorry guys

"Ry, please, I wanna—" Brendon pulls against the rope tying him to the headboard of the bed but Ryan's not letting up. He only tugs gently at the shirt covering his chest, just barely pulling at the bright hem.

"What?" Ryan teases, pulling them hem up past his nipples just before letting it drop again.

Brendon groans in frustration, bucking his hips up but Ryan doesn't give in, only continues to sneak his shirt up, then press it back down and laugh at Brendon's frustration. 

"You want me to show myself off? Huh?"

"Yes!" Brendon cries. 

"Nope."

Ryan grinds down on Brendon, laughing as he teases the fabric up past his belly button, then after a moment, shows his chest, and finally pulls it up past his head; letting it fall behind him. 

Brendon groans, trying to lean forward and kiss it but he can't quite reach and Ryan doesn't plan on letting him anyways. He slowly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, smiling down at the other and rubbing his growing hardon through the lace panties cupping it. 

"You want my cock, Slut?" Ryan asks. 

"Yes!" Brendon gasps. 

"Beg for it like a good little whore," The brunette replies, slowly rubbing himself to full mast and teasing off his jeans. 

"Ry, I need you inside me now please, f-fuck me please, oh my god."

"You can do better than that," Ryan laughs, grinding down in shallow strokes, "Fucking beg."

"R-Ryan! Please!" Brendon whines. 

Ryan glares at him until he lowers his head in submission with a hard blush.

"I-I want your cock in me s-so bad please, I j-just..."

"Good enough," Ryan slips down the panties, "Spread your legs like a good boy for me."


End file.
